


Weird Question

by MiramesS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiramesS/pseuds/MiramesS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда возникают некоторые странные вопросы, которые вы хотите задать своему лучшему другу, и, для Наруто, это было определенно один из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Question

**Author's Note:**

> Original work's here: www.fanfiction.net/s/7302048/1/Weird-Questions
> 
> Permission for translation: received

Время от времени у каждого возникают странные вопросы, которые хочется задать лучшему другу, и, для Наруто, это был определенно один из них.  
\- Ты гей? – спросил он однажды своего лучшего друга Саске, возвращаясь с уроков.  
Тот повернулся к нему и медленно поднял бровь со смешанными чувствами на лице, хотя Наруто мог поклясться, что видел самодовольную усмешку, словно тот был чем-то доволен.   
\- Нет, - резковато отрезал он.  
\- Ты… би? – снова спросил Наруто, чувствуя неловкость от ошибочного предположения. Но он был так уверен в этом, тем более, такими вопросами не разбрасываешься направо и налево, особенно с близкими друзьями.   
\- Нет…  
\- Но я видел тебя с парнем, - возразил Наруто, отказываясь сдаваться. Нет, он не хотел, чтобы Саске оказался геем, ничего подобного, просто не любил ошибаться… или… ну, так он объяснял свой поступок самому себе.   
Саске засмеялся:  
\- Клянусь, Сай просто преследует меня. Но он не в моем вкусе. Ни в качестве гея, ни в каком-либо еще.  
Наруто натянуто улыбнулся, пытаясь разрядить неловкую атмосферу.  
\- Тогда, кто же в  _твоем_  вкусе? - Наруто задал очередной вопрос, думая о Сакуре – симпатичной однокласснице с ярко-розовыми волосами, которая постоянно отиралась возле Саске… но он никогда не отвечал на ее чувства.   
\- Ну, знаешь… светлые волосы, - ответил он, однозначно ухмыляясь сейчас. Наруто непроизвольно провел рукой по своим светлым взъерошенным волосам и почесал шею, чтобы это не выглядело, словно он подумал о чем-то таком… странном.  
\- С голубыми глазами, - продолжил Саске и Наруто спешно отвел взгляд, внезапно заинтересовавшись деревьями в школьном дворе. Он не смел поднять глаза на Саске, цветом необъятного неба и безбрежного океана в одном флаконе.  
Наруто мотнул головой, чтобы отбросить ненужные мысли, и вдруг попал в омут ониксовых глаз; его притянули к груди, сильные руки крепко обвились вокруг талии.   
\- Саске?! – закричал Наруто, немедленно пытаясь освободиться из объятий, но безрезультатно.   
Саске подался вперед и невесомо прикоснулся губами ко лбу Наруто, потом к носу, к щекам, прокладывая дорожку к губам блондина.   
Но затем внезапно остановился, сердце Наруто тоже замерло.  
\- Оу, я гей, - прошептал Саске и сердце Наруто снова забилось. – Но только для тебя, Наруто.  
В этот момент парень освободился от гипноза Учихи, положил руки ему на грудь и отпихнул. Это действие парня только рассмешило Саске, от которого Наруто вздрогнул.   
\- А ты станешь геем  _для меня_? – шептал Саске, подмигивая ему с очередной ухмылкой.  
\- Черт, нет! А теперь оставь меня одного, - ворчал Наруто. Он отвернулся, буравя взглядом дерево, испытывая желание спалить его дотла.   
 _«Черт бы его побрал!»_  думал Наруто, и комкал рубашку на уровне сердца, потому что оно билось, как сумасшедшее. Ему казалось, что оно готово выскочить из груди и оставить его умирать на полу.  
  
~X~  
Наруто застыл, когда Саске вошел в класс. Такое было впервые: Саске опоздал. Он никогда не опаздывал. И Наруто уже думал, что Учиха просто не придет в школу.  
Саске пошел по проходу между партами, приближаясь к месту, где сидел Наруто. Под протектором выступила испарина, сердце учащенно забилось. Наруто избегал взгляда Саске, притворяясь сильно заинтересованным в классной доске, которая была абсолютно пустой. Несмотря на то, что он упорно смотрел перед собой, Наруто чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Саске.   
Весь вчерашний день Наруто избегал Саске, в любых проявлениях взаимодействия с ним. Во всех отношениях, каких только мог. На самом деле, это продолжалось часа два, не больше. Вряд ли он мог сделать нечто масштабное, но Узумаки старался как мог.  
Но на протяжении всех уроков и в течение всего дня, Наруто чувствовал взгляд Саске, впившегося в его затылок. Наруто даже не смотрел на него всю первую половину дня, и Саске пришлось практически бегать за ним, что само по себе было редким зрелищем, кроме уроков физкультуры.   
Он схватил Наруто за запястье, когда тот попытался отвесить ему пощечину.   
\- Что тебе? – резко бросил он, делая несколько шагов назад, пытаясь увеличить расстояние между ними.   
\- Думаю, нам стоит поговорить, - ответил Саске с бесстрастным лицом.  
Наруто нахмурил брови и прикусил губу:  
\- Насчет…? - Саске подошел ближе, и ухмыльнулся, произнося:  
\- Ну конечно же, о нас, - при этом указывая жестом на него и себя.  
\- Я…  
\- Да ладно, Наруто, - ухмылка исчезла, сменившись почти умоляющим взглядом.  
Спустя минуту безмолвного состязания, Наруто поднял руки в жесте, выражающим поражение:  
\- Хорошо! После школы!  
Саске ухмыльнулся снова, прежде чем покинуть друга.  
  
~X~  
\- Наруто.  
Парень развернулся и столкнулся носом с Саске, который стоял позади в ожидании, когда парень заберет сумку из шкафчика.  
\- Черт побери! Тебе обязательно надо было встать прямо за спиной? – недовольно бурчал Наруто, потирая лоб. – Ты знаешь, что твой нос ужасно острый?  
\- Я только хотел убедиться, что ты не сбежишь… пугливый котенок.  
Наруто ответил ему ударом в руку.  
\- Ай.  
\- Пошли уже.  
Волнение не отпускало Наруто и школу они покидали в молчании.  
\- Знаешь, я всегда знал, что умом ты не блещешь, но никогда не думал, что ты можешь  _настолько_  тормозить, - наконец сказал Саске, нарушив воцарившееся неловкое молчание.  
\- Эй! Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Саске вздохнул, потирая переносицу:  
\- Ты действительно не замечал ничего?  
\- Как я мог, вообще, предположить такое?   
\- Как насчет того времени, когда мы были детьми и спали в одной постели? Или когда я сказал тебе, чтобы ты не заводил подругу, потому что это может разрушить нашу дружбу?   
Наруто чувствовал, как его лицо краснеет, и лишь отмахнулся от заявлений.  
\- Но мы же были детьми! Это ничего не значит!  
\- Во как? Тогда, почему ты так расстраивался из-за моего «фан-клуба»?  
\- Может, потому, что я ревновал тебя?  
\- После того, когда я сказал, что у нас не должно быть девушек? С чем ты согласился?   
\- Ну ладно! Я не мог завести девушку, когда вокруг тебя они вьются стаями!  
\- То есть, я тебе не нравлюсь? – взгляд, направленный на Наруто был спокоен, но брови изогнулись, словно это доставляло ему боль.  
Наруто удивленный вздрогнул: Саске будет больно… из-за него.  
\- Конечно, люблю! Ты же мой лучший друг!   
\- Ты знаешь,  _что_  я имею в виду.   
\- Но это неправильно! Я парень, ты парень, и…  
\- И мне все равно.  
\- Замечательно! Меня больше не будет это волновать, - Наруто развернулся и ушел, раздраженно топая. Саске пораженно смотрел ему в след:  
\- Что?   
Наруто обернулся к нему, сделал глубокий вдох и крикнул:  
\- Для тебя, я стопроцентный гей! – Саске ухмыльнулся:  
\- Тогда чего ты ждешь? – Наруто удивленно поднял брови. – Иди сюда.  
Наруто подошел к нему, все еще смущенный, и, прежде чем он успел возразить, Саске обхватил его лицо и прикоснулся к губам, грубо целуя. Наруто ухватился за руки партнера, когда тот углубил поцелуй, и из-под ног внезапно ушла земля.   
Саске довольно улыбнулся, когда услышал от Наруто стон.   
О, да. Саске думал, что друг для друга они, без сомнения, были геями.


End file.
